


Night terrors can be fluffy for once

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Collabs [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Bath Bomb, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Blushing, Broken Bones, Bubble Bath, Cat Ears, Cat Puns, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Exhaustion, Fluff, Hot Tub, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Minor Injuries, Pain, Patching Each Other Up, Relaxation, Sleepy Cuddles, bath bombs, fluster, hard work, injuries, nuzzles, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Error and Nightmare arrive at the hideout after a long day of keeping the balance and fighting Inky and Dream. Fluff ensues.





	Night terrors can be fluffy for once

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was written as a roleplay collab between me (xXUndertale_loverXx) and my friend Sky (SklyerSkyhigh). 
> 
> Error - X  
> Nightmare, Killer - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error walked through the portal, his whole posture completely tense. He was exhausted and actually wanted to sleep for once.

 

Nightmare followed close behind, his body covered in bruises and a few of his bones broken from the fight. He closed the portal behind him and collapsed on the couch with a pained groan. "Fuck Inky and his minions."

 

Error nodded. He wasn't feeling much pain from his injuries because he was used to much worse but he had at least three broken bones.

 

After a moment, Nightmare forced himself to sit up despite the pain. "We should clean up and fix our injuries."

 

Error nodded. That sounded like a pretty good idea.

"can wE takE a bath?" Error asked quietly.

 

Nightmare nodded in agreement. "A warm nice bath. That sounds nice. I'm pretty sure we have a hot tub in one of the bathrooms somewhere. I never checked."

 

Error smiled slightly.

"think wE can usE a bathbOmb in thE maybE-Existing hOt tub?" He asked with a small grin. So many bubbles.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly. "Of course. It will feel amazing I'll bet. You go grab the desired bath bombs and I'll go search the castle."

 

Error nodded with a small, genuine smile. He walked to the bathroom, looking as if he didn't have three broken bones.

 

Nightmare turned into a shadow and shot around the castle, trying to find the hot tub that he knew he had somewhere.

 

Error took two bathbombs, his favourite and Nightmare's favourite. They were always awesome together.

He winced when his broken arm protested against any movement. He decided to just use his strings to hold the bathbombs.

 

Nightmare came back a moment later and appeared where Error was.

"I found it." he said and winced. "It's up two stairs down the hallway third door on the left."

 

Error smiled at him.

"wE shOuld gEt fREsh clOthEs and sOmE hEaling gEl." He suggested.

 

Nightmare nodded in agreement. "I'll go get it. Meet you there!"

He turned into a shadow and shot out the bathroom to find some clothes and healing gel with a medical kit.

 

"thanks!" Error called after Nightmare, making his way to the hot tub. His ribs were aching a bit. Probably another broken rib.

Nightmare got into their room and picked up some clean clothes for Error- a soft loose red sweater, dark blue shorts and black socks-, himself- a black sweater, shorts, and jacket-, healing gel and a medical kit. He turned back into a shadow and went back towards the hot tub.

 

Error was taking off his shirt, his dusty jacket already on the floor.

 

Nightmare came into the room and flushed slightly when he saw Error. He smiled and put the clothes to the side, locking the door behind him. "Ready Error?"

 

Error nodded, putting his shirt onto the pile. He examined his ribcage, noticing that two ribs were cracked.

 

Nightmare shed his clothes and put them in a pile. He hissed when his broken bones were jostled.

"We should go in." Nightmare said towards Error and walked towards a wall, pressing a button that turned on the hot tub. He made it into a setting that wasn't too hot but still warm.

 

Error nodded as he took off his pants. He needed to get all that blood off himself.

He threw in the bathbombs, watching the bubbles.

 

Nightmare watched as the water turned colourful and the bubbles formed, intensifying when the hot tub's bubbles made them grow.

 

Error smiled slightly. So many bubbles.

 

Nightmare waited until the tub was warm before looking at Error with a small smile. "Ready to go?"

 

Error nodded and went inside, sinking into the warm water with a soft sigh. It felt really good...

 

Nightmare joined him, slipping into the water and sighing softly, relaxing his tense bones. The temperature was just right.

 

Error closed his eye sockets, relaxing. The warm water felt so good...

 

Nightmare moved his tentacles to grab the first aid kit and faced Error. "Hey, I need to fix your bones."

 

Error nodded, giving Nightmare permission to do so.

 

Nightmare smiled and reached forward, his tentacles grabbing the broken bones. He didn't waste any time counting like he usually did- Error could handle it- and reset the bones with a crack.

 

Error gritted his teeth a bit. It hurt but not as bad as the pain would've been if the wound had been infected.

 

Nightmare let go of the bones and smiled at Error. "There. That should do it."

 

Error relaxed a bit and smiled back.

"anything i cOuld hElp yOu with?" He asked.

 

Nightmare looked at Error before looking down at his two broken ribs and his snapped arm. "Uh... fix my bones for me?"

 

"suRE, night." Error agreed. He carefully examined his bones. It was hard to see injuries with all the goop. He reset the bones as quickly and accurately as possible.

 

Nightmare winced when Error snapped his bones back into place. That had hurt.

He smiled up at Error. "Thanks Glitchy."

 

Error smiled at him and gave him a gentle hug.

 

Nightmare tensed at the sudden touch before chuckling softly. He hugged back and nuzzled Error.

 

Error nuzzled back gently, closing his eye sockets.

 

Nightmare smiled before looking at the bubbles. He grinned mischievously and used his tentacles to scoop up some bubbles before putting them on Error's skull in the shape of cat ears.

 

Error looked up at him sleepily, cuddling into him a bit.

 

Nightmare grinned at Error. "You know what I say when I see you?"

 

Error looked up attentively. He had no idea.

 

Nightmare grinned. "Mreow~" he purred and looked pointedly at Error's skull.

 

Error blushed slightly, smiling a bit. He cuddled into Nightmare.

"mEw." He mumbled softly.

 

"Aw." Nightmare cooed affectionately and nuzzled Error. "My little kitty. If anyone knew the great and powerful Destroyer of Worlds is just a little cuddle bug what would they think?"

 

Error chuckled. He had no idea what they'd think. He'd probably destroy them before they had time to think about it.

 

Nightmare smiled at the sound and kissed Error's cheek. "I'm glad no one knows about this though. Only I can see how adorable you are."

 

Error chuckled softly, a small flush on his cheek bones as he cuddled into Nightmare.

 

Nightmare relaxed into the warm bubbly water, hugging Error close.

 

Error closed his eye sockets after a bit, cuddling into Nightmare.

 

Nightmare forced himself to open his eyes and grab the healing gel. It thankfully still worked even with water. He opened the jar and scooped a generous amount, applying it to Error's bones as he massaged them.

 

Error relaxed fully when Nightmare applied the healing gel, blinking open his eye sockets. As much as he wanted to fall asleep, he still had to help his mate.

 

Nightmare gently massaged the tense bones, using the gel to ease the movements and heal Error at the same time. "How are you feeling?"

 

"bEttER. thanks." Error replied, nuzzling him gently.

 

Nightmare smiled as continued his ministrations. "I'm glad. You deserve a break after such a long day protecting the Multiverse from collapsing."

 

Error smiled.

"thanks, nighty." He murmured softly, giving his cheek a small kiss.

 

Nightmare smiled happily and kissed Error back. "Anytime my cute destroyer."

 

Error smiled happily, cuddling into his mate.

He took the healing gel and gently applied it on Nightmare's injuries.

 

Nightmare looked down at Error in surprise when he felt the touch and smiled. "Thanks Glitchy. You're so thoughtful."

 

Error smiled up at his mate before refocusing on his work.

 

Nightmare let Error do his work while he massaged Error's bones thoroughly.

 

Error nearly melted at the soft touches, trying his best to stay focused.

 

Nightmare smiled at the reaction and focused on some of Error's sweet spots like his back or the spine and the little spot where his spine connected to his skull.

 

Error carefully applied healing gel on all the injuries he could find before melting into the touch completely, his eye sockets closed. It felt so good...

 

Nightmare smiled happily when Error melted under his touches. "Feels good?"

 

Error nodded slightly, humming happily.

"fEEls amazing..." He purred softly.

 

Nightmare smiled happily, continuing his touches. "I'm glad."

 

Error smiled, nuzzling Nightmare gently.

 

Nightmare smiled down at Error and stopped massaging, embracing him softly as he relaxed into the warm bubbly water.

 

Error smiled happily, cuddling into his mate sleepily.

 

Nightmare closed his eyes and relaxed fully.

 

~~~

 

Killer came into the room half an hour later and found them cuddling in the bubbly water asleep. He smiled and closed the door, letting them rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not canon by the way. It's more of a what-if scenario if Nightmare and Error started dating. 
> 
> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us by leaving us a Kudos or even a comment (we love comments, they brighten up our days). ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
